Scottish (Civ6)
and +5% , and generate +1 points in their Campuses and +1 points in their Industrial Zones. Ecstatic cities double these bonuses. |unit = Highlander |building = Golf Course |leader = Robert the Bruce |leader-bonus-name = Bannockburn |leader-bonus-description = Can declare a War of Liberation with Defensive Tactics, instead of Diplomatic Service. +100% in all cities and +2 Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a War of Liberation. |leader-agenda-name = Flower of Scotland |leader-agenda-description = Will never attack his neighboring civilizations unless they break a promise to him, and dislikes anyone waging war on them. Likes civilizations not at war with their neighbors. |empire_name = Scottish Empire |adjectives = Scottish |location = Northwest Europe |size = 30,090 square miles (77,933 square kilometers) |population = Est. 5.4 Million in the present day. (300,000 in 12th Century) |irl-capital = Edinburgh }} The Scottish people (or Scots) represent a civilization in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Their colors are white (#F6FBFF) and blue (#516FAB), and they are led by Robert the Bruce. The Scots' civilization ability is Scottish Enlightenment, which provides Happy cities with +5% and and +1 and point in the appropriate districts (and doubles these bonuses in Ecstatic cities). Their unique unit is the Highlander (which replaces the Ranger), and their unique tile improvement is the Golf Course. Strategy Scotland is clearly biased towards a Science Victory, with a Domination Victory being their second option. A Religious Victory is not out of the question either, especially if you start next to some resources that grant , although because Scotland doesn't have any specific bonuses towards spreading a Religion, your Religion should only be spread inside your own empire or those that do not already have one. Choose beliefs that synergize well with Scotland's own ability, like choosing the Wat or Meeting House as a worship building, Work Ethic as a follower belief, and Defender of the Faith as an enhancer belief. Early in the game, scout wide for valuable Luxury resources and the other major civilizations for the boost for Writing. Unless you start in an amazing location with multiple Luxuries nearby, you will want to beeline for Games and Recreation to start building an Entertainment Complex that can help your next few cities. From there, Scotland can potentially go in any direction, but you should try to build Campuses and Industrial Zones in all of your cities. If you are aiming for a more aggressive playstyle, build some Encampments to pump out strong units with a technological advantage. Use Wars of Liberation to keep the costs and the warmongering penalties at a minimum, but space out your wars to keep your citizens happy without war weariness penalties. Although Scotland is not a civ geared for building large amounts of Wonders, there are some that they might like to try to build. The Colosseum and the Alhambra grant 2 Amenities each, with the former granting and Loyalty and the latter granting a free Military Policy slot and points. However, if they have a good setup for it, the Temple of Artemis may be all they need in terms of Amenities for quite some time. Other useful wonders that may be particularly good for the Scottish include the Great Library, Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, Huey Teocalli, Ruhr Valley, Oxford University, and Amundsen-Scott Research Station. Scotland's unique improvement, the Golf Course, should be placed in every city, just like Entertainment Complexes and Water Parks. Because Scotland does not have any bonuses towards , they may fall behind other civs as Golf Courses are locked behind an annoying civic: Reformed Church. Try to stay close to the other civs before this by building Monuments and/or some Theater Squares. Scotland should place her Envoys in, as one might guess, Scientific, Industrial, and possibly Militaristic city-states. Geneva and Stockholm are the most preferable Scientific city-states if Scotland is not at war and is not looking to be at war soon, Palenque is useful if Scotland has spawned in a -poor area, and Hattusa is quite good if you are looking to conquer other cities. For Industrial city-states, Buenos Aires is uncontested as the most powerful city-state for Scotland to control: pretty much as long as you control Buenos Aires and don't remove your bonus resources, Scotland's cities will always be Ecstatic. Otherwise, Hong Kong is very useful if you are trying to win a Science Victory. None of the Militaristic city-states give Scotland any synergistic bonuses; you want the production bonus towards units more than the actual Suzerain status. The final two city-states that Scotland should make efforts to befriend are Muscat and Zanzibar, both of which grant Amenities for being their Suzerain. Scotland is flexible with all kinds of governments, although they should try to go for Classical Republic for a Tier 1, Merchant Republic for a Tier 2 (although Monarchy isn't bad either), and Communism for a Tier 3 (although Democracy isn't bad either). When playing against Scotland, you want to defeat them early. If you spawn beside them in the Ancient Era, it is a good idea to just run up to them and take one or more cities if possible to put them far behind everyone else. Alternatively, you can piggyback off their success with a Research Alliance, but you can be certain Scotland will not attack you as long as you have a city close by due to Robert the Bruce's agenda. In the mid-game, if Scotland has gotten ahead, try using light cavalry units to pillage Scotland's luxuries, Entertainment Complexes, and Campuses. Once you have unlocked aerial units, if you still haven't put Scotland behind, use them to target the same areas as listed above. Regardless of era, if you notice that Scotland has placed Envoys in Militaristic or Scientific city-states, it might be worth your while sending Spies to remove them. Finally, whether you are playing as them or not, Scotland's unique unit, the Highlander, is not great. They won't be a priority target on the battlefield, or a unit that you'll want to produce more than once for the Era Score. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Amer * Hamish * Donnan * Ewan * Giles * Hugh * Fergus * Ranald * Dauid * Maelcolm Females: * Ada * Burunild * Deirdre * Ellen * Ese * Florie * Ysabell * Maggie * Muriel * Orabilia Modern males: * Angus * Colin * Douglas * Edmund * Harry * Simon * Mungo * Kenneth * Ian * Wallace Modern females: * Alison * Bonnie * Fiona * Gillian * Heather * Iona * Rhona * Jane * Mary * Kenna Trivia * The Scottish civilization's symbol is the thistle, which has been the national emblem of Scotland since the reign of Alexander III. * The Scottish civilization ability references a period of Scottish history characterized by great intellectual and scientific accomplishments. Gallery File:Highlander concept art (Civ6).jpg|The Highlander, Scotland's unique unit File:Golf Course in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Golf Course, Scotland's unique improvement File:Scottish capital.JPG|Scottish capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-robert-the-bruce-leads-scotland/ ru:Шотландия (Civ6) Category:Scottish